the return
by Posey1183
Summary: doctor/rose reunion fic, what if when the doctor took the vortex out of rose but a piece of it forced itself back in and grew like a seed and changed her into something else (no its not a time lady) I own nothing, read and review plus I hop you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

Sometimes the biggest things start out so incredibly small. The Doctor thought that he had gotten all of the time vortex out of his pink and yellow human. What he didn't know was that Bad Wolf had made sure that the tiniest piece was left in Rose, and it was half the size of a molecule. After the Doctor said his goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay that tiny piece started to grow. For the most part she got the life she wanted with the Doctors duplicate, but as that tiny piece of the vortex grew her age began to slow until it stopped altogether. For every ten years that the Doctors duplicate aged Rose would biologically age only one year. When finally the Doctors duplicate figured out what was going with his dear wife he was knocking on deaths door, but he didn't want to burden Rose with this knowledge plus it would take away from what little time he had left with her. He was an old man now and he was coming to the end of his life and Rose had managed to talk him into going to hospital so they could stretch out what time he had. Then without any warning came the night that the phone rang and Rose wish that she never picked up.

Rose answered the phone "Hello _this is Doctor White at the University Hospital of Whales is this Miss Tyler?"_ Rose felt like her heart came to a standstill. She answered " _Yes this is her, is something wrong with my husband doctor?"_ She heard her husband's doctor clear his throat and answer " _Well Miss Tyler I'm sorry to say that he doesn't have much time so you should get here quick as you can."_ as soon as he finished the sentence she just said she was on her way and left her house at a run. She got to her car with her keys in her hand on impulse and not really thinking about. She peeled out and set out for the hospital. She had her foot down on the accelerator and thought of the shortest route to the hospital from her families' estate. For the most part she was correct on which route to take but at that time of day it was the second busiest street in all of England. She turned a corner to see nothing but a sea of tail lights as far as her vision could see.

She knew time was against her so she just put her car into to park then shut it off. Rose flung herself out of her car and ran. She ran. She ran so she would not miss the time she needed to tell her husband goodbye. She ran. She ran because she wanted to tell him it was ok for him to go. Eventually she ran so far that her muscles screamed with pain and her veins were pumping battery acid. All the running reminded her of her time with the original doctor and how she missed him, but she pushed that thought out of her mind because she had to get to her husband. She plowed through the lobby and to the elevators. She kept pressing the button thinking like most do that if you press the floor you want enough times you will get to that floor faster. However like in all cases the elevator went as fast as it always had. She made it to the right floor and bolted out of the elevator as soon as the doors had opened enough. Rose slowed down and caught he breath as she came to her husbands' room. Tears began to fall as Rose came into his room.

Johnathon Smith Noble smiled as he saw his wife coming into his hospital room. " _Hey you, the doctor told me that he called you. I'm glad you came because I'd hate to leave and not say goodbye."_ Rose wiped the recent tears that were falling from her face and said "I _don't understand what happened it's supposed to be both of us in here not just you."_ John nodded in agreement with what she said. "I _know my dear but such is the way of things but let's not dwell on what should have been just be here and now with me, please Rose. I might not look it but I'm scared out of mind. Having over 900 years of his memories and not one of them is of him wondering what comes next, oh sure he always had regeneration but those don't last forever. So I'm scared Rose."_ Rose whipped her eyes again and sniffled. She looked at John and said " _I'm sorry love I told myself I'd come in here and leave all that selfishness back at home please forgive me."_ John smiled "Already _done dear."_ He reached out his hand and it was met with hers. This one basic intimate thing that we take for granted meant more to them than any amount of kisses, it even had more meaning than sex. It was as if two destined souls became as one when they held hands. They talked of what had been and what should have been. Then as the new day dawned and the sunlight came over the horizon and into the hospital room it seemed to take John with it. John didn't say a word he looked up at Rose and did everything he could to smile as brightly as he had for all the years that they were together. Then when she smiled back he knew it was time and he let go. The silent hospital floor became startled with the sounds of Roses mournful cries.

An hour or so had passed since John had died and Rose was sitting in the hallway still crying when one of the nurses came up to her and said " _Excuse me Miss Tyler I was given instructions to give you this after Mister Noble had passed."_ Through the tears she looked up, and raised a curious eyebrow. " _Thank you so much."_ She said and took the envelope. Rose opened it with a slight hesitation but pulled out the letter and began to read.

 _My dearest Rose_

 _If you're reading this then, well I'm sorry to leave you alone. I knew after Tony died that you were scared of not having anybody left in your life. I think that is why you held on so tightly to our relationship these past few years. Even though I know your full heart wasn't into a true romantic relationship. I know you really couldn't commit fully to the idea because I wasn't him. Just know that even with that being the case I wouldn't have changed a thing about the life we had. I had hoped to leave you with a fully functional TARDIS. All the conditions were right to grow it from that piece Donna gave us, but it just refused to grow. However there is something most of all that I want to tell you. Last week before I got so sick that I had to be brought here I found the answer Rose I found out why you stopped aging. When the Doctor took the vortex out of you the tiniest of pieces forced its way back and stayed there, and like a seed it grew. What else it has done to you I can't say. My dear Rose you are a living breathing manifestation of the time vortex from your universe. What this means, I have no idea. Maybe you can use it to get back to your home universe. If I only had more time to find out. That sentence alone scares me more than you know my dear. I want you to do one thing for me, live. Try and live every day to its fullest that you can and you'll make me happy from wherever I end up._

 _Love you eternally_

 _John_

He was right, she only hung on to the relationship so tight because John was all that she had left. She really had wanted to be intimate with him but she just could let her feeling for the Doctor go. Maybe it was because she was always reminded because John was the Doctors copy. Which meant even looking at him made her heart sore for the Doctor. She truthfully didn't know why she couldn't fully commit to John. However the part of her heart that did care for John had died with him.

Rose buried John in the family cemetery on the estate. She put john right next to tony because they had become almost like brothers after Rose and Tony's parents had died. Rose then mourned for her loss, she mourned for three centuries. Then one day she went for a walk in the park. She came upon the basketball courts when she saw it. Those words that have haunted for so long. In the middle of the court in big letters was BAD WOLF. Her jaw fell open as her eyes went over each letter that had been painted. Something happened though as she looked at the graffiti. She began to notice a tingle starting behind her eyes then it quickly began to turn into a dull pain. This pain stared to worsen and worsen until it put Rose on her knees. Then as if someone had hit a valve the pain seemed to be release and flow through all threw out her body which made her pass out. As Rose started to come to she saw that she wasn't in the park anymore. It was dark at first, she couldn't see anything. Then a bright light appeared and a figure formed from it. Realizing who it was the only thing that she could say was " _It's you."_ Rose Tyler saw the figure that looked like her smile and then replied "Yes _Rose Tyler, did you always think that being Bad Wolf was a onetime thing? No, it is your destiny to be Bad Wolf for all time."_ Rose became kind of uneasy as she was being told this, then a question formed in her mind so she asked " _So what now?"_ the Bad Wolf Roses smile left and she became very serious " _It's time to go back the Doctor will need you more than he has ever needed anyone before and Bad Wolf must keep him safe, always. So claim what has always been yours Rose."_ Bad Wolf Rose held out her arms as if wanting to hug Rose, she accepted the embrace and the two came together in a brilliant bright flash.

The crowd gathered round the lady that passed out was blinded by that same light. The body levitated and brought the lady to her feet. Then the light faded and the woman seem to wake up as if she had been a napping, she looked around saw that a group and gathered and not wanting to answer any questions she brushed her outfit off smiled at those that had gathered and walked away. As she was walking home she began to feel things that she never had before. It started with a caterpillar on a nearby tree. She didn't know what she was feeling at first, she could actually feel how it was alive but there was something else. The impulse suddenly came over her to touch it, and once she did she was overcome with a rush of images that all involved this caterpillar. She became aware that these were not images but it was the life of that caterpillar, and not only was she seeing it but she was there with it living life with this fuzzy creature. She reeled back in astonishment.

As she walked into the doors of the estate Rose could hear the Bad Wolf in her head telling her " _Find something from your universe Rose and use it to tether yourself there. You will_ have _to concentrate hard to find a weakness in between the universes but with the tether it should be easy."_ She nodded in acceptance and knew right away what she was going to use, The TARDIS key she had. With key in hand she walked out into the estates garden and seated herself on the bench that was in the middle of it, then she drew in a deep breath and let her eyes close. She focused on the TARDIS and trying to find it but all she could feel were walls. She couldn't get over how it felt to be traveling without moving but she was thankful for this gift and whatever other gifts she had yet to discover. She moved along the walls between the universes search for some way through. She searched for the tiniest of gaps or something. Finally after what she felt like was a hundred lifetimes so found a gap in the wall about the size of a pin head and forced her way through. The feeling of being back made her feel happier and also made her feel stronger.

She brought her focus back to the key in her hand and finding the Doctor, then from nowhere there was a voice saying " _Here wolf cub, we are here and we need you. He needs you. He needs you more than he did before HURRY."_ She realized it was the TARDIS. She saw in full view the planet and started to push herself threw. As she did this she could feel her body tingle and seem to start fade away. She smiled and said out loud " _See you soon my doctor."_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Rose felt before she could even feel her body was cold, than it was cold and wet. She could feel her eyelids again so she opened them to the sight that brought her to tears. It was that beautiful phone box of the bluest blue. She put a hand on the old girl, suddenly she felt the TARDIS reach out to her and say " _Bell tower"_. She looked around at her surroundings for the first. It was snowing in this small renaissance looking village which explained her first being cold and wet. After a moment of looking around she saw that there was a dalek ship over a building that looked like it might be a bell tower.

Walking up she could her that familiar dalex voice say " _You will die now, Doctor! This is the end of you! The rules of regeneration are known! You have expended all your lives!"_ that was all that rose needed to hear as she went running towards the building as the crowd that had gathered to watch ran for cover in a different building. Rose come into the belltower saw the stairs and started to make the trek to the top. While she was trying to get to the top she could hear explosions and the building itself shook some. When she finally reached the top the huge ship that was over head was gone and there was a man huddled over in a corner she assumed it was the Doctor. She put a hand on his shoulder and said gently " _Doctor?"_ the man in question turned around looked at her. His face had changed but Rose knew it was her doctor because of the look he always had in his eyes, it was a look of wonderment and excitement at everything he saw. He looked at her and went wide eyed " _Rose? How are you here it should not be possible."_ He put a hand on her cheek. She blushed and said "I _made my choice I told you that and all that matters is that I found my way back to you."_ The Doctor smiled and nodded in acceptance but wrenched in pain. Rose grabbed ahold of him " _your regenerating aren't you, the dalek said you were out of lives."_ The Doctor smiled and said " _You have missed a lot Rose Tyler but I will just say that I been given a whole new regeneration cycle as a gift from the other timelords, mind you they could not have timed it any better but I guess that's how we earned the name. Anyway help me to the TARDIS if you don't mind."_ Rose pulled him to his feet and they made their way to the blue police box.

Clara could hear that things had calmed down outside so she lead the citizens of Christmas out from the building that they had sought shelter in. she looked to where she last saw the Doctor but there was no one up in the belltower. She became very fearful because she had no idea what had happen to the Doctor and he had come to mean so much and she couldn't bare the thought of anything happing to him. So she went looking into the next logical place being the TARDIS. As she walked up and the door was open a crack so she pulled open the door and entered. She looked around, first she saw the Doctors cloths strung out all over the floor then she was caught off guard when she heard " _Oh hello you must be Clara, I'm Rose, he told me that you'd be along it's a pleasure to meet you. The doctor is downstairs getting changed."_ Clara cocked her head " _You're not from Christmas are you?"_ she asked. With a smile Rose shook her head no " _London actually."_ Rose then give that beautiful teethy smile and said " _He told me what you did to save him so there's only one thing I need to tell you."_ She walked up and without any warning hugged her " _Thank you"._ At this point footsteps could be heard on the stairs and both women turned to see the Doctor had changed " _Hello Clara I see you met Rose, she knew my ninth and tenth incarnations they both loved her so. After sometime together traveling like we do I left her with basically a copy of myself in another dimension. As I say this out loud now it seems a bit thick headed on my part, but I thought it was for the best. It was so she could have her happy ending with not me maybe but a version of me. However obviously she's here now and maybe that's the universe giving me another chance, don't get many of those."_ He was going to go into a rant but he winced in pain. " _Are you alright, I'm a bit confused you're young again but you're in pain what is going on?"_ Clara asked in an angrily concerned tone. Rose cocked her head and a look of concern came over " _you haven't told her about regeneration have you, Doctor?"_ the Doctor looked like he had been hit in the face with a ton of bricks. He moved slowly towards Clara and affectionately took her hand "My _dear sweet Clara, you see every cell in my body is changing and I'm becoming someone else. You see it's what we timelords do we don't die, we regenerate and change. Oh my sweet impossible girl I will miss."_

A single tear rain down Clara's check to which a secession of tears soon followed " _You make it sound like you're dying or something I thought you said you just change."_ The Doctor gave a sad smile " _In a way you're right on both counts, you see my body changes everything to the point where I'm an entirely different person entirely so in a sense the person you see before does die."_ Clara began to sob even harder. The Doctor pulled away slowly and went to the controls and flipped the main lever to take off. Once he got the TARDIS headed where he wanted it he then came to where Rose was and took her hands " _I still can't believe you're here Rose, it makes both of my hearts sing. I'm just sorry you didn't get to have more time with this face I think it was the best one yet."_ Rose looked at him with sad eyes " _I know but I have all eternity to get to know the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that. Well you get the idea."_ The Doctor looked at her with a smile and an almost unsaid question which caused her to brighten a bit with a smile and nodded yes. A wave of pain came over the Doctor and the TARDIS shook at the same time. The Doctor looked at both ladies, Clara was still weeping while was looked at him knowing what was coming next. This regeneration was unlike any other. Instead of the usual explosion of regeneration energy the doctor winced in pain that made his head fling back, there was a flash. When The Doctor brought his head back up it was not the face of the young man that had been there, instead it was the face of an old man with rather large eyebrows. Rose looked like a kid a Christmas that didn't get what they wanted. The reason for her disappointment was that the regeneration that she witnessed was a blinding explosion, although it had left her with quite a shock she was amazed by the sight of it. This regeneration left her wanting but she would keep that thought to herself.

While Rose and Clara were taking in the new face that The Doctor was wearing the TARDIS shook then kept shaking as if something was wrong. Rose went to the console seeming to know what was wrong and placing her hands on the console. Than without warning the light of the Bad Wolf surrounded her body " _Shhh old friend let me help you till you have your wits about you, shhh its ok."_ She spoke out loud. " _Clara I know your shaken and don't understand what is going on right now but could you get the Doctor to his room I have to help the TARDIS with landing us softly. He doesn't act like it but he will pass out so please hurry, the TARDIS will show you the way."_ With everything coming at her at once it took a minute for Clara to process what Rose had told her once she realized what she was say she grabbed The Doctors hand and went down the hall way, he had been dumbfound at Rose was doing saying how that's not possible to himself but he didn't know why it wasn't possible. Clara got him around got him around the corner before there he yelled in pain then could be heard saying " _Kidneys, I got new Kidneys. I don't like the color."_ This made Rose laugh a bit but she brought herself back to what she was doing. One thought suddenly came to her from the recesses of her mind " _Jack"_ she thought. Yes he could help and besides she had not seen him since the fight with daleks and davros. She got a picture of him in her mind and the TARDIS showed her where he was.

He was still in Cardiff England leading Torchwood, right where she left him. So with the TARDIS showing her where the old girl also showed her that it was 2015 so focused on him and she pushed herself there like she did before but this time she didn't feel herself dissolve she felt like she was bringing the old girl with her. She knew she had arrived when the TARDIS made a thump and the old reassuring wheezing sound happened " _There you go, now rest and regain your senses old girl I'll take care of your thief don't you worry none."_ She then felt the TARDIS reach out to her and tell her in her mind simply " _Thank you wolf, thank you."_ Rose smiled and let the light that was covering her dispel back into her body. She went down the stairs and to go find the Doctors room.

Going down the hallway was almost like a homecoming and brought a tear to her eye, it was short lived when a loud bang came out of a door that she knew as the Doctors room. She entered with him running around the room like a mad man grabbing photos or little knick knacks on the wall. He looked at them for a minute then put them back " _I don't understand I know who I am but I don't, and see I know you two but I don't. Why can't I remember?"_ Clara just sat there not knowing what to do. She wanted to help him more than anything but did not know what to do so looking at Rose she stated " _I wanna help him but I don't know how do you have any ideas Rose."_ Automatically she thought of the caterpillar. She put her arm around Clara and brought her in for a tight one armed hug and replied "I think I might. Rose approached The Doctor " _I'm gonna do this real slow and maybe you'll remember it but if not you will remember what happens after."_ She came up slowly and took his hand then she could feel time pulling her and then she was with him threw everything. She was there in his childhood, for the war. It startled her a bit to see him meeting her for the first time but in the end it made her very happy to see it. Then she saw the stuff she had missed after he had left her in the other dimension. Having to wipe Donnas and acting like they had never met, oh the pain of having to let his best friend go like that. Then dealing with The Master and the death of his tenth incarnation. She then saw all that his eleventh face went through with Amy, Rory and River while also seeing how he and Clara met. She saw that even though he married River he came Rose room the times he was alone and lonely and just cry, sometimes going in and sometimes not be able to turn the knob. The hand that was in hers griped a bit more and that drew her attention so she turned to him " _I married her but both my hearts have belonged to you for so long."_ Her body began to shiver at what he was say but she smiled " _You_ _remember don't you."_ She gave a teethy smile and griped his hand tighter " _Yes, I don't know how you're doing this but its helped me remember more quickly than the time it usually takes. Thank you Rose."_ He kissed her forehead. " _Now try and focus on where we were, in the TARDIS with Clara. Focus."_ She nodded gripped his hand tight as she could and closed her eyes. Within an instant they were in front of Clara again.

They looked at Clara and she had no Idea what had happened and simply said what. Rose laugh and the Doctor gave a half smile. All three made their way to the control room Rose and the Doctor held hands and Rose had a friendly arm around Clara. While still confused about a lot she was starting to like Rose. They reached the control room and headed for the door. " _So where and when are we?"_ The Doctor asked " _Cardiff, 2015. I just thought of Jack and she guided me bringing her here."_ The Doctor nodded " _Yeah I have a theory about how you can do some of the things you can do, but I as much as Jack annoys me I know he means a lot to you."_ he paused for a second, " _So lets go pay him a visit then we can talk about your unique talents you been showing since you got back. You might want to look after Clara when we go because you know how that insufferable man loves a pretty face, actually face doesn't really matter to him I don't think."_ Right as they were fixing to go there was a bang on the door, The Doctor peaked in the window and a unclear silhouette slammed on it but then came the unmistakable sound of Jacks voice yelling for him. so the Doctor opened up to which Jack fell to the floor, The Doctor put a hand out to help him up " _Been a long time Jack, how has the universes biggest annoying flirt been?"_ Jack gave a puzzled look " _Doctor? I know that face from somewhere. And why are you Scottish."_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor raised a curious eyebrow "how _come you two didn't say anything?"_ he asked Rose and Clara. Clara just shrugged at the question " _I hadn't had time to notice really"_ Rose cocked her head to the side and playfully said " _well you hadn't asked yet and no you're still not ginger_." The Doctor gave a half smile as Rose greeted Jack "Good _to see you Rosie how has life been?"_ They broke from their embrace and she looked down in thought for a minute then answered the question " _Well let's see, I married The Doctors metacrisis. Had a happy life for the 90 to 100 years. He took the name Johnathon Smith Noble, paying homage to the fact that part of him was from Donna I guess. After john passed I grieved for him for three hundred years."_ Jack got wide eyed because there was no way in hell that she could be that old and not look it. In his amazement he managed to get out " _You don't look a day older than when I saw you, how is this possible."_ At this point The Doctor took a few steps forward so he seemed physically part of the conversation before he began to speak. He gazed into Roses eyes and felt both hearts skip a beat as they as always done right as he began to speak " _I can only assume that this happened while we were on gamestation because it was the only time you were in contact with something that would allow you to manifest the abilities that I've seen and for you to stop aging altogether."_ Rose corrected " _it didn't stop outright it slowly stopped, john figured that I aged for one year for every ten so I aged four more years since you last saw me. Then I just kinda stopped"_ The Doctor was confused at first as to who John was, it most have shown on his face because Rose grabbed his right hand and said " _He came from this hand you lost that one Christmas when you just regenerated into your tenth self, remember?"_

it took a second for the Doctor to get over how wonderful it was to be holding Roses hand once more. It felt as though the hole that could never be filled since she left his life filled past the brim and filled him with every positive emotion that he had always been somewhat scarred of. At the same time however he was sad because he had tried to give himself completely to River but he just never could because she wasn't Rose. He finally nodded that he remembered "oh _handy yes I remember him."_ Rose giggled at the nick name which made the Doctor shoot an inquisitive eyebrow in her direction " _And pray tell what is so amusing."_ She wanted to be a bit playful with him so Rose told the Doctor " _Its just that Scottish accent it's just so cute."_ A moment had passed and the Doctor wanting to break things up a bit and turned to jack and asked " _You came rushing to the TARDIS in a hurry was something the matter"_ Jack rose an eyebrow in confusion but realized what the Doctor was talking about and replied " _Not a thing Doc I just saw your wondrous blue box while passing by and had to rush to see you before you ran off again."_ Jack smiled " _Its good to see you my old friend even with the new face and accent."_ The Doctor smiled " _You too Jack, you too."_

The Doctor just couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face, he didn't know why it stayed. He knew it was because of Rose he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Normally he would hate not knowing but for this he didn't mind not knowing. When there was a break in the conversation between his three friends he turned to Jack and Rose and asked _"You two remember the first time the three of us were together in the TARDIS?"_ Rose nodded " _during the blitz, where you finally remembered you could dance. Why do you ask?"_ she heard a toggle switch flip and then the control room was filled with music it was a slow song but she was still in a bit of confusion until the Doctor came up to her with arms outreached and asked _"Rose Tyler, may I have this dance?"_ she wiped away a single tear of jot running down her face and smiled that beautiful teethy grin and said _"thought you would never ask."_ He smiled brightly and took her hands. The started out slow to get a feel of each other's rhythm but once they were both comfortable they picked up the pace to meet the music. Nothing had ever been more graceful they had in a sense become whole again, finally find the part of themselves that had been cruelly ripped away by fate and all her workings. Not wanting to leave a beautiful woman out of such a moment Jack in all is charm got Clara to join him in a dance. The rest of the evening was spent dancing and in conversation, it wasn't often that the Doctor felt true unbridled happiness for himself, but tonight he couldn't help it.

As the hours of the early morning were coming around and Clara and Jack had found themselves sleeping in their respective rooms, and the only bodies that were left in the control room were the Doctor and Rose. They set next to each other on the stairs, and either one had said a word to each other for quite a while. They just looked in to each other's eyes, finally it was the Doctor that broke the silence. He took Roses hands smiled slightly and confessed " _I missed you dear Rose. I know I'm supposed to be selfless but for this one moment in all of time I'm going to be selfish. I missed you. When I sent you away with, john was it, I regretted it but there was no way you were going to have the life you wanted with me."_ Rose raised an eyebrow _"That was for me to decide not you, but it doesn't matter then I suppose it seems that we are meant to be together and I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be and we actually have forever now."_ The Doctor had one worry left and it was burning the tip of his tongue. Both of them stood up and he put his arm around her waist and asked " _So this face doesn't bother you, I look old enough to be your grandfather."_ Rose smiled the teethy grin and shook her head no " _you may where different faces but they are always you. It's that man that I fell in love with. I well love you until the last burns out Doctor. Nothing will change that."_ The Doctor smiled back brought her in close. Within an intimate distance he moved to her and whispered " _For the first time in along I have not felt the as complete as I do now, I love you too Rose Tyler."_ Within the next breath their lips met.

This kiss had been centuries in the making, and at the culmination of it happening there was an energy that filled the control of the TARDIS. It was the kind of energy that comes with two souls that were made together in the hereafter finally coming back together to become one again. It's the kind of energy that could be said to have been the catalyst for all of creation itself, love. However this was no ordinary love. This was a love that would shake all of space and time to its very core. The oncoming storm and the bad wolfs love would indeed last until the last light of the last star flickered into nothingness but before that they would go on many adventures, save the earth countless times, and change the universe for the better. However those are a different tales for another time.


End file.
